Nos vies entremêlées
by Kaelyan
Summary: Quand on vit si longtemps que les Ases, on croise la route de tant de personnes. Elles ont toutes quelques chose à nous apporter, même si parfois ce n'est que de la souffrance. Mais parfois aussi, ce sont de bonnes choses qui nous sont offertes [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Thor » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : family ; drama**_

 _ **Personnages : Loki LAUFEYSON**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _samedi 6 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 4 (00h00) :_ _douceur_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _45 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **DESTINÉE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tout le monde pensait connaitre Loki.

Tout le monde avait son idée sur lui , sur qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait.

Et ce qu'il aimait.

La ruse, la roublardise, la moquerie, faire souffrir avec sa langue de vipère, toutes ces choses.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La vérité, c'est que Loki n'aimait réellement qu'une chose. Et pas une chose, d'ailleurs. Une personne.

Tout l'amour de Loki n'était tourné que vers une personne.

Si on lui demandait de décrire cette personne, il n'aurait eu besoin que d'un mot.

Douceur.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Parce que c'est ce que Frigga était. La douceur.

Au-delà de l'amour, du pardon, du soutien et de la compréhension.

Au-delà de l'attention, des encouragements, de l'honnêteté et de la protection.

Au-delà des sacrifices, des regrets, de l'amertume et de la résignation.

La douceur, tout le temps. Partout. Toujours.

Peu importe qui elle avait en face, ami, ennemi.

Elle savait se montrer implacable, mais jamais il n'y avait dans son œil la colère ou la vengeance. Non.

Juste la douceur.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, il savait qu'au moment de mourir, lorsque cette lame l'avait transpercée, à la toute fin, la dernière chose avait été la douceur.

Une caresse sur la joue de Thor, peut-être.

Un dernier baisé volé à son mari, aussi.

Pas de la douleur. Mais de la douceur.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Et aujourd'hui, Loki ne cherche plus qu'une chose.

Retrouver cette douceur.

Oh, pas retrouver sa mère, non. Il est assez âgé pour faire son seuil. De toute façon, ce n'était pas sa mère.

Mais il cherche dans sa mémoire la dernière fois où elle l'a regardé. Douceur.

La dernière fois où elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Douceur.

La dernière fois où elle l'a accueillit en refermant ses bras autour de lui. Douceur.

Mais les souvenirs s'étiolent. S'effacent.

Et il a mal. Si mal. Il a l'impression que le dernier fil qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement s'est rompu.

Il ne sait plus vraiment de quoi il a envie, puisqu'il ne trouve plus la douceur.

Il cherche ce qu'il peut faire.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir se rappeler de sa mère, il se rappelle ce à quoi il a dû faire face chaque jour depuis des millénaires.

Les railleries, les autres qui chuchotent sur son passage.

Les discussions qui s'arrêtent quand il rentre dans la pièce.

Mais il sait de quoi parlent les autres.

De lui.

De sa malice.

De sa fourberie.

Alors, il se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de montrer aux mondes ce qu'il se passe si vraiment il devient ce que les autres supposent qu'il est.

Ils se rendront compte qu'il n'y avait pas que du mal en lui, avant.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

De cette façon, peut-être qu'on le reconnaîtra.

Peut-être qu'on le regardera.

Peut-être qu'on acceptera simplement qu'il existe.

Peut-être que quelqu'un le regardera de nouveau comme Frigga.

Avec douceur.

Il sait que c'est irréaliste. Mais il ne sait simplement pas quoi faire pour lutter contre ces ténèbres dont on a toujours dit qu'il était rempli. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour que les autres remarquent qu'il va mal. Qu'il sombre.

Il ferme les yeux.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, le sourire malicieux a disparu au profit d'un malsain. Le regard pétillant est vide et cruel.

Peu importent les autres. De toute façon, ils diront que la mort de sa mère a tué ce qu'il restait de bon en lui. Que sa douceur était la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu sur le fil du rasoir, qui l'avait empêché de sauter à pieds joints dans la folie.

Et pour une fois, ils n'auront pas tord.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Je crois que c'est l'OS le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit (edit : depuis, je me suis lancé dans les drabbles. On relative après ça...). Ça me frustre un peu, j'aime bien détailler, mais quand on n'a qu'une heure, on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas :)**

 **J'avoue, j'ai fais un jeu de mot discret avec la dernière phrase. _Ils n'auront pas Thor_... Je sais, c'est facile, mais ça commençait à être tard quand j'ai fini ça et je m'étais moi-même plombé l'ambiance et ce petit calembour m'a remonté le moral.**


End file.
